A Pokemon Quest
by yukiro-fayt1
Summary: Every trainer in Kanto get's a new partner when they first start off on their journey. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are the three choices, but what happens when a Pokemon wants to be that special Pokemon but can't be because it isn't a starter Pokemon? Meet Vulpix. He has but one wish: To find a special trainer to begin a journey with. However the poor vulpix has no luck.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. It was my turn to choose a partner today and nothing was going to stop me from achieving my goals to become number one champion in Kanto. Normally one would start with a Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander here in this region but not today.  
"Where are they...? They're late. Too late." I sighed a little, peering out of the window of the lab. I didn't mind the wait but this was a special day today. After all it wasn't every day you got to choose your first partner.  
I turned my head to look back towards the workers in the lab but they were busy fussing around with Pokeballs and other things. Finally however I caught sight of someone running towards the lab from the window.  
Blue eyes of mine widened in excitement as I ran quickly over to the door to await those whom I'd choose to journey with. I couldn't wait to meet them. The door opened. There were three of them – to be expected and each one was as great looking as I'd have hoped... except they walked right past me and over to the professor who had come out from behind one of the doors.  
I was crestfallen to think they'd bypassed me without much of a glance. I lowered my head a little, but decided to try my luck again.  
Walking over to the three I called towards them, "Um, hello?" One turned around and patted me on the head softly before turning back to the professor.  
"Professor Oak! Have you got our Pokemon starters for us? We're here to start our new journey." One of them said sounding cheerful.  
That's right. I'm no trainer, but Pokemon have their own dreams too.. Sadly, in this little place called Pallet town, a Vulpix isn't one to be chosen as a starter Pokemon for would be trainers.

Curling my tails around my body, I sat there watching as the three trainers picked what Pokemon they were to travel with from now on. A young girl with blonde hair chose a Charmander, the boy with brown hair chose a Squirtle and the last boy with red hair picked the last one – a Bulbasaur. They thanked the Professor and then left the lab shortly after.  
"No one wants to start their journey with a Pokemon like me after all..." I said quietly while watching the door with a hint of longing in my eyes.

"Oh, Vulpix. Didn't notice you down there." One of the assistants with long black hair, said while walking past as he held a small box in both hands. "Are you here to watch over the lab again today? You're such a helpful little girl." He said smiling. I pulled a face at being called a 'girl' for the umpteenth time this day.  
"It's a boy." Said one of the younger, female assistants with short pink hair. Though the male assistant had already walked on and wasn't paying attention.  
The female sighed and shook her head. "And he calls himself an assistant."

I wiggled my nose in annoyance before walking over to my spot by the window and laid down. I didn't dislike being here in the lab, it was safer in here than outside trying to fend for yourself – but I always wished to be apart of something more. As an egg a trainer had been taking care of me but sadly the trainer had to go on a long journey and wasn't able to take care of me any more so he gave me to Professor Oak.  
Oak had said that it had been discovered that males were rare for my breed of Pokemon, and that perhaps a trainer would want to look after me in the future. Well, it's been a year since I hatched and I've seen plenty of trainers come and go – most of them just starting their journey. None had taken much interest in me other than to coo at as if I were a child.  
Well, tomorrow was another day. Another group of trainers were to arrive to pick their starter and I was sure that if tomorrow wasn't the day – then that day would probably never come.


	2. Chapter 2

After yesterdays disappointment I had woken up early as per usual. Giving a light yawn I slowly made my way through the lab and towards my usual spot by the windows. It was still pretty dark out but that wouldn't last long as the sun would soon rise, and from this spot I had the best view to watch the sunrise. Today looked like it would be clear again so I would get to see the spectacular view clearly. Things were looking up and I waved my six tails in a slow, yet joyful motion as I waited patently for the first glow of the mornings light.  
The morning sunshine was spectacular though I had to admit, I preferred sunsets. I didn't know why, but there was just something more romantic about them. A shadowy movement caught my attention from outside, causing my ears to prick up to attention. Another Pokemon perhaps? It seemed a little big – but there were many types of Pokemon all over the world and in many sizes. I stared and waited for another sign of what I had seen, but there was nothing. Perhaps I had been seeing things after all?  
I rested my head back down onto my front paws and curled my tails around me for extra comfort. That's when I heard it. An almighty bang! The sound had been so loud that it made my ears ring and I could hardly hear a thing. I frantically pawed at my ears and gave a short cry of distress before the next thing I knew, I was being swiftly and unkindly shoved into something dark. A bag I thought – but for some reason I couldn't use any of my attacks!  
Needless to say I was panicked. I tried to gather what little balance I could within the bag in order to bite my way free though with everything being so unstable I couldn't!  
"Vulllpix!" I called out – hoping one of the scientist's would have heard the explosion and my cries for help.

"Get all of the Pokemon and data into the trucks!" Came a voice from outside – whoever was carrying me perhaps? I couldn't tell, all I knew was my dream of finding a trainer would be crushed by these... Poke'nappers! Why couldn't I use my attacks? Did these bags somehow contain our powers?! If so, then me and the other trainer Pokemon that were kept here would be in dire trouble.  
I continued to try and get free of my prison but it seemed like there was no use. No matter how hard I tried the bag just would not tare and my powers were all but void. Suddenly I felt as though I had been thrown into the air for a moment until THWACK! I landed on something hard and then SLAM! A door was shut. The next sound I heard made it all too clear if it hadn't been already. They had dumped me into a car or perhaps a van of some kind. I didn't know which – nor did I care. I had to get out of here, no matter the cost!

I wiggled off of my back (which is how I had landed, the fiends) and onto my stomach. I could hear rustling near by, another Pokemon perchance?  
"Is anyone in here with me?" I asked, trying to sound as brave as I could.  
"Yes..." came a reply from nearby.  
"Are you able to move at all? Can you see anything?" I asked, hoping the other hadn't been stuck in the same kind of bag I had. It was hard to breath. I probably shouldn't have stuggled so much earlier... but it wasn't to be helped, I was scared!  
"I can move a little... but I'm in a cage. I tried braking the lock but I'm not very strong..." continue the little voice. "But I can see where you are."  
"If I make my way over to you, do you think you'd be able to untie the bag somehow?" I then asked, trying not to be too hopeful. Yet I didn't want to sound hopeless either. We just had to escape!  
"Yes. I think so. If you can get close enough, I might be able too." Came the reply.  
"Good." I said, and then with some effort I managed to wiggle over to where I had heard the females voice.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear the other Pokémon chewing as hard as they could against the bag and finally after what seemed like forever a small shaft of light appeared. It grew and grew until I was able to squeeze out of the bag that contained me. I closed my eyes and shook my head from the horrible feeling I felt before slowly opening my eyes to adjust to the light - or what little of it there was. It was certainly lighter than the bag at least.  
"I think we're the only ones in this place…" Came the same voice from before. I glanced to the direction of it and saw what I thought as the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.  
She was almost silver in colour with a tint of light brown. The humans would have called her a shiny Pokémon, a rare breed but to me that didn't matter. After a moment I began to examine her cage in more detail. It looked like any other cage and I was sure that now out of that bag I'd be able to use my ember to melt the lock.  
It didn't take me long, but after a few moments the lock - or what was left of it - fell to the floor as expected and the female Eevee used her nose to open the cages door before stepping out.  
"What do we do now? There's a lot of stuff in here…" she spoke quietly to me though I was as clueless as she was.  
"We could try busting out the same way as before with my embers…" I thought allowed. Though the chances of someone noticing would be a problem… but it was either that or tackle our way out of this mess and the likely hood of us alerting someone that way was an even bigger danger.  
Giving a moments silence we both pondered of our escape plan when finally the Eevee spoke up quietly, "I can try and help boost your power, and maybe if you can quickly attack the doors they'll fly open and we can escape before the humans stop?"

I thought for a moment and then nodded. I wasn't strong but I gathered with her help it might just work. "Alright." I said, "Not as if we have anything to loose. Right?"

She nodded to me and then used one of her skills called 'Helping hand' which boosted my power just enough so that our plan would work - or so I hoped. I gulped hard before moving as far back as I could allow within the small space of the van. I peered at the doors carefully and picking out the spot I gathered would be the weakest I charged head first into them and with a loud THUD! The doors swung open!  
There was a following of cursing from the drivers as the van swerved around, causing the both of us to fall out of the van and with a rumble-tumble we both landed upon a grassy bank.  
"That was close…" I said to myself as I peered at the stream not too far from where I stood. I gave a fox-like smirk and then looked back quickly to check upon the female. She seemed dazed but otherwise unhurt. I smiled at her and she returned it with a shy smile all her own.  
I looked towards the van we had fallen out of and it has crashed into the hill on the other side of the road. Two angry humans were trying to gather their things (or rather the stolen things) from the van.  
I overheard one of them shout, "Grab the pokémon!" To the other human and I took that as a sign of us needing to flee.  
"But before that…" I said giving another little fox-like grin. I then opened my mouth and allowed a stream of embers to escape at hit the van's front, causing it to blow up. It wasn't enough to damage all of the vehicle but it was enough to keep the humans from escaping and would give other humans a sign as to where these idiots were. Or at least I hoped.  
"We should go… before they get even angrier with us." I said, trying to hold back a chuckle as the two of us ran off down the side of the river and into some woodland.


End file.
